


I Can See Clearly Now

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent shares her vision for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See Clearly Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for prompt 17 at HD_Fluff. I just had to be a smarta** and use all three prompt quotes in my fic. ;)
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Prompt Quotes: 
> 
> You had me at 'hello'. - _Jerry Maguire_
> 
> I'm mortified, petrified, stupefied by you. - _A Beautiful Mind_
> 
> It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy. - _My Best Friend's Wedding_

~

I Can See Clearly Now

~

Millicent saw things. It had been so all her life, and early on she’d figured out that it didn’t do to say anything, since it made people nervous when she knew about things that she shouldn’t. But she definitely saw things. 

It made Divination pretty interesting, actually. She hadn’t liked Trelawney, and Firenze, while all right, hadn’t impressed her much, either. She was more accurate in her predictions than either of them, although the methods they taught were useful. 

She made sure to be wrong sometimes so as not to completely freak people out, although she made sure it was about little things. Just enough to make it look good, anyway. 

She made sure not to predict really important things, although she knew just enough about the future to know who to sit next to in Potions, and who not to stand next to in DADA.

She would have continued like that if she hadn’t gotten her clearest prediction ever, about, of all people, Draco Malfoy. 

Draco generally had no time for her. He was too busy with his machinations and his petty schemes to get Potter’s attentions to notice her, but she watched him. The time was coming when he would need to make a choice, and she knew she would have to help him make it. Who would have predicted she would get her chance in a card game? Except her, of course.

“Just deal,” Draco said, impatient, and Millicent snapped back to the present. 

“All right, keep your knickers on,” she said. “Here are the cards, pick six.”

Draco picked, then Pansy, who simpered at Blaise as she did so. 

Blaise, as always, ignored her. “Are you going to do readings for us when we’re done?” he asked. 

Millicent smirked. Blaise knew her power and had been encouraging her, but she wasn’t quite ready to let the rest of her housemates know just how good she was. There were some who would use her predictions to change their futures, and that way lay madness.

“Perhaps,” she said, meeting his eyes for a long moment before looking back at the cards. 

Blaise immediately shut up, and she smiled. One thing about him was that he could definitely take a hint. 

They played, Blaise and Draco ending up against each other, Blaise beating him in the last round. 

“Good game,” Blaise said. Looking over at Millicent, he said, “So?”

She nodded. Yes, she would do a reading tonight. It was time Draco got a nudge. But Pansy had to leave first. Luckily, fate took care of that. 

“Parkinson?” 

They all looked up to see Daphne Greengrass standing at the door. 

“Snape wants you,” she said, a malicious smile on her face. “Something about some stores of his that are missing...”

Pansy blanched. 

“Better go deal with it now,” Millicent advised quietly. “He’s never happy when you keep him waiting.”

Pansy threw down her cards and stalked out of the room. The atmosphere cleared immediately. 

“So, what do you see for me?” Blaise asked, leaning forward eagerly. 

Millicent smiled. Blaise’s future seemed pretty clear-cut, and she’d told him so many times, yet he always wanted to hear it again, so she obliged. 

“Long life and prosperity,” she said, turning over his cards. “And phenomenal luck.”

He grinned. “Thanks, Millie,” he said. Glancing at Draco, he said, “Guess I’d better go deter Parkinson from coming back, hm?”

As he left, Blaise inclined his head towards Draco as if saying, “Tell him”.

Millicent took a deep breath. “Would you like a reading, Draco?” she asked. 

Draco sat back. “Sure, why not?’ he murmured. “Blaise says you’re good. Tell me something useful.”

She smiled. Spreading his cards before her, she looked them over. They confirmed what she’d seen in her prescient dream. Now, she just needed to persuade him. 

“You’re at a crossroads,” she said. “You have to make a choice, and you’re worried that it may be the wrong one.”

Draco snorted. “Well, that’s sufficiently vague,” he said. “Tell me something I can use.”

Millicent looked him in the eye. “Don’t take the Mark,” she said. “If you do, you will die in disgrace. You need to go to Potter for help. He is going to win, and if you are at his side, you will win, too.”

Draco pushed back from the table so abruptly that some of the cards fell onto the floor. “You... what? How did you know I was thinking of doing that...?”

Millicent shrugged. “I see things,” she said. 

Draco stood up. “This is ridiculous,” he said, backing away. “It’s some sort of trap...”

“Be careful,” she warned. “Duck when you get out there.”

“You are making this up,” Draco said, shaking his head. “You’re probably working for the Dark Lord and this is some sort of test...”

Millicent simply smiled. He would be back soon enough. She only hoped he liked potatoes.

Draco opened the door and slipped out. A moment later there was a smothered shriek and Draco came back in, covered in potatoes and looking quite disheveled.

“There’s a food fight out there!”

Millicent just smirked. “I did tell you to duck,” she said. “Haven’t you ever wondered why I’ve never been in a Potions accident?”

As he gaped at her, she continued. “Are you ready to listen now?”

Draco appeared ready to argue, but something about the intensity of her expression made him go quiet. Nodding, he slipped back into the chair across from her. “Are you always that accurate?”

She shrugged. “I am, although I don’t always tell everything I know, but it’s important that you listen now. You and Potter have entwined fates. You have got to go to him and join his side. The Dark Lord will lose no matter what, but if you’re not with Potter, he, and you, will lose more than you can afford. Oh, and be careful of Pansy.”

Draco shook his head. “He’ll never believe me,” he said. “We’re not exactly friends, you know.”

Millicent nodded. “It will be hard, and he won’t believe you at first.” She leaned forward, taking his hand in hers as she continued. “But, Draco, he will want to believe you. You and he are connected. Just... trust your instincts.”

Which is how Draco found himself waiting for Potter by the Quidditch shed late that night. He knew, from his observations of Potter, that he liked to go for broom rides late at night, and, as Gryffindor captain, he even had special dispensation to do so.

He heard footfalls and Draco took a deep breath before stepping out in to the open.

“Hello, Potter,” he said quietly.

Harry had his wand up so fast that his arm blurred. 

“ _Stupe_... Oh, Malfoy, it’s you. What do you want?”

Draco licked his lips, suddenly nervous. “I needed to speak with you, and this seemed the best time.”

Harry’s wand didn’t move. “So, speak,” he snapped. 

“I’ve decided to join your side in the war,” Draco said.

Harry’s jaw dropped. “You what? Is this some sort of joke?” 

Draco spread his hands wide. “You’re the one with the wand, Potter,” he said. “You have me at a disadvantage.”

“Why should I even believe you?” Harry asked, still suspicious.

Draco shrugged, crossing his arms. “I know Snape’s been giving you Legilimency lessons... I give you permission to look and see that I’m not lying.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You would let me do that?” he asked, his wand hand wavering slightly.

“If that’s the only way to get you to believe me, then yes,” Draco said. 

Eyes narrowing, Harry stepped closer, murmuring, “ _Legilimens_.”

It wasn’t as smooth as Draco had experienced before, but at least Harry wasn’t trying to hurt him. It took only a few moments before Harry was blinking.

“Wow, you’re serious,” he said, putting away his wand. 

Draco nodded, more shaken than he wanted to admit. “As I said.” He wasn’t sure exactly what Potter had seen, but Draco hoped he hadn’t delved too deeply. There were some things he’d prefer to keep private. 

“Millicent is really that good?” Harry asked.

Frowning, Draco nodded. “You saw that? Yes, she’s pretty good.”

Harry looked away, a slight blush on his face. “I saw other things, too,” he admitted. 

Draco’s heart sunk. “Like what?” he asked. 

“Um... a fantasy of yours, I guess. I tried to avoid looking too deep, but this is all pretty new to me...”

Closing his eyes, Draco swallowed heavily. “It doesn’t matter,” he said, clearly mortified. “If you could just forget that you ever saw anything, I’d appreciate it...”

Something soft pressing against his lips made his eyes snap open. He stared at Harry as he moved back and out of his immediate personal space. 

“You just... why did you just kiss me?” Draco whispered, resisting the urge to touch his fingers to his lips.

Harry took a deep breath. “You’re not the only one with fantasies,” he said softly. “Let’s go talk to Dumbledore, yeah?”

Draco stared at Harry for a long moment. “I'm mortified, petrified, stupefied by you,” he muttered under his breath. 

“What?”

Shaking his head, Draco waved his hand. “Lead on,” he said. 

Watching from her crystal ball, Millicent smiled. Things were going just as she’d seen. Now to deal with Pansy.

It was a long night for Draco, and by the time he went to bed he was exhausted, and happy. The whole thing had proven to be much less traumatic than he’d thought, and when Snape had finally revealed his double agent status, one of Draco’s biggest concerns had been put to rest.

Draco slept better than he had in ages, and populating his dreams was a green-eyed, dark-haired man, whose touch made him melt. When he woke up, it was with a smile on his face. 

He practically skipped to breakfast, and despite trying to maintain his usual impassive mien, his housemates immediately knew that something had happened. As they interrogated him, Millicent simply smiled and ate quietly.

Pansy was particularly persistent until finally, Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, gathering his books and parchments to leave. 

Millicent waited calmly until Pansy had stormed away, then she stood and quietly followed Draco. As she had foreseen, Draco met up with Potter in a deserted hallway. 

She smiled as their heads leaned together as they talked quietly. She again rejoiced that Draco had taken her advice and had more than mended fences with his former foe. 

Fingering her wand, she timed it just right, allowing Pansy to slip past her hiding spot before aiming. She would have to time this carefully. 

“You bastard,” Pansy screamed, making both young men look up at her. “You belong to me, Draco Malfoy! _Incarce_....”

“ _Stupefy_ ,” Millicent said softly, watching with satisfaction as Pansy slumped to the ground. 

She stepped forward as Harry and Draco reached for wands. “One more thing to do,” she said. “She will need to be Obliviated or else she will ruin things, and the war will be more difficult to win.”

Harry stared at her. “How did you know she would do this?” he asked. 

Millicent smiled. “I know how Pansy thinks, and it's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy.”

As she walked away, she heard Harry say, “Is she always like that?”

After that things went fast. Pansy never gave Draco any more trouble, and when the word got out that Draco and Harry were working together it went a long way to healing the breach between the houses. 

Every few days Millicent renewed the Memory Charm on Pansy, and she remained quiet after that. It was only a few days before Dumbledore approached her about joining the Order. He was a bit surprised to find her waiting for him, but he adjusted quickly.

As she had known would happen, the side of Light won the war quickly only a few months later, and on a warm night in June she pulled out her most reliable crystal ball, peering inside. 

Harry faced Draco, who was framed by the night sky as they stood on the balcony. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips, but this time neither one pulled away, and the kiss deepened as arms went around bodies and tongues explored.

Finally, Draco broke away gasping, giggling as Harry nibbled his way across his jaw and down his neck. 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to say congratulations,” Draco gasped, eyes fluttering as Harry’s lips continued their southward journey.

“I didn’t do it by myself,” Harry murmured. “You were a large part of the victory.”

Draco smiled. “It’s nice of you to say so, but I know what my place in all this is.”

Harry stopped what he was doing, much to Draco’s chagrin, and looked up at him. “Your place is next to me,” he said. 

Draco flushed, unable to suppress a pleased smile. “Good.”

As Harry bent his head to get back to his quest to have Draco be a quivering mass of arousal, Draco said, “I’ve been meaning to ask. Why did you believe me that time when I came to you? I know you did Legilimency on me, but you took a chance even doing that. Why?”

Harry smiled and reaching up, pulled Draco’s face down to his. “Actually, you had me at 'hello',” he whispered against Draco’s lips. 

Draco sighed into the kiss and there was no more talking for a long time. 

Millicent waved her hand and the picture faded. She got ready for bed, smiling at her own reflection as she brushed her hair. Perhaps she should send them a wedding gift? No, it was too soon. She had several months yet, and maybe they would appreciate the baby gift first anyway.

~


End file.
